


Diversi

by DianaMoson



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, Ficlet, Flash Fic, Introspection, Love, M/M, Poetic, Thought Projection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoson/pseuds/DianaMoson
Summary: "Non siamo poi così diversi, io e te".
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Diversi

Parole, quelle che pronunci nella mia mente, 

camuffate da sussurri diabolici, 

dove la tua lingua vibra come quella dei serpenti. 

Ho fatto un sogno di morte, tu eri presente

mi guardavi sprofondare e sorridevi.

I tremori sono qualcosa a cui sono abituato 

come il vuoto che lasci quando ti congedi.

Più ti guardo e più mi chiedo chi sono,

più mi guardo e più capisco chi sei.

Ora nello specchio non vedo più me stesso

ma solo te, poggiato sulla mia schiena.

Delle corna mi ingabbiano,

o forse sono le tue braccia.

Non siamo poi così diversi, io e te.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, ho rivisto uno splendido [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uKkoMTNHpBU&list=PLKSmA5oK5lp44wX6kFtoIoP9QWFkEIZwO&index=1&ab_channel=bella) e questa drabble è uscita fuori. Sono 100 parole tonde. Volevo renderla più esplicita, magari un’altra volta. Ovviamente il punto di vista è di Will.
> 
> Nel frattempo mi sono data al disegno digitale. Nell'esercitarmi è uscito questo sketch un po' grezzo, senza colore, abbozzato. Ispirato ai disegni di Hannigwam:
> 
> [](https://postimages.org/)  
> 
> 
> Thanks for reading,  
> xo


End file.
